1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-aqueous compositions and processes utilizing same which are useful to remineralize subsurface dental enamel. More specifically, this invention relates to stable, single-part compositions containing calcium and phosphate salts which may be in a hydrophilic, non-aqueous vehicle and which when applied to lesions in dental enamel result in remineralization of subsurface dental enamel and/or mineralization of tubules in dentin thereby counteracting caries and/or hypersensitivity
2. The Prior Art
The primary component of the enamel and dentin in teeth is calcium phosphate in the form of calcium hydroxyapatite. This material is highly insoluble at normal oral pHs. However, carious lesions form In teeth, when they are subjected to acids produced from the glycolysis of sugars by the action of various oral bacteria. This is because calcium phosphate salts are more soluble in acidic media.
Saliva is supersaturated with respect to calcium and phosphate ions. Saliva therefore helps protect teeth against demineralization and can slowly remineralize teeth which have become demineralized by acids. It is well known that the presence of fluoride ions can enhance the natural remineralization process and this is one of the accepted mechanisms by which fluoride toothpastes and rinses protect against caries. The efficacy of fluoride containing toothpastes and rinses to remineralize teeth is limited by the modest levels of calcium and phosphate in saliva. It is evident from the prior art that it is highly desirable to increase the available concentration of calcium and phosphate ions in the oral cavity to speed up the remineralization process. However, because of calcium phosphate's low solubility at the pH of sally a the addition of higher levels of dissolved calcium and phosphate ions is not easily accomplished.
Remineralization of dental enamel has been carried out experimentally both in vivo and in vitro. Some studies have concentrated on the remineralizing properties of saliva and synthetic solutions supersaturated with respect of hydroxyapatite. Such studies comprise the subject matter of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,360 (Rubin) and 4,097,935 (Jarcho).
Generally, the supersaturated solutions or slurries used in these patents for remineralization experiments have been prepared from a single form of calcium phosphate. When a carious lesion is flooded with one of these supersaturated solutions, the calcium and phosphate ions in the form of precipitated hydroxyapatite remineralize the lesion.
However, these solutions are impractical for use for several reasons. First, the amount of calcium and phosphate ions available for remineralization in these supersaturated solutions is too low. It is reported that it takes approximately 10,000 unit volumes of the usual supersaturated solution to produce one unit volume of mineral. Thus, remineralization by this method requires both an excessive volume of fluid and an excessive number of applications. The supersaturated solutions are inherently limited in this respect because they cannot maintain their supersaturated state. When the hydroxyapatite precipitates out to the point where the solution is no longer supersaturated, new supersaturated solution must be introduced or the remineralization process stops.
Another problem with single calcium phosphate slurries is that as the hydroxyapatite precipitates out of solution, the pH of the solution changes. Unless the old solution is removed from contact with the tooth material, the solution may become too acidic or alkaline and damage the dental tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,440 (Digiulio et al) discloses a metastable solution of calcium and phosphate ions at a low pH ( between 2.5 to 4.0) underwhich conditions the solubility of calcium phosphate salts is high. After penetration of the solution into demineralized enamel, remineralization results from the precipitation of calcium phosphate salts when the pH rises. Fluoride ions can be included in the metastable solution. A significant disadvantage of the use of metastable solutions is that the relatively low pH might demineralize the dental enamel and/or injure other tissue.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,258, 4,183,915 and 4,348,381 (Gaffar et el) provide for a remineralizing solution containing supersaturated concentrations of calcium ions, phosphate ions and a fluoride source stabilized by the presence of an antinucleating agent such as diamine tetramethylenephosphonic acid, ethylenediamine tetramethylenephosphonic acid and 2-phosphonobutane-tricarboxylic acid-1,2,4, or the water-soluble salts thereof. This solution is preferably adjusted to the neutral pH range where it is alleged to most effectively remineralize sub-surface lesions. Even though the antinucleating agent would be expected to stabilize the solution, equilibrium of the supersaturated concentrations is still found difficult to maintain and avoid precipitation of hydroxyapatite and changes in the pH of the solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,955 (Grabenstetter et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,837 (Raaf et al) provide a process for remineralizing demineralized enamel by the consecutive treatment of tooth surfaces with separate solutions containing calcium ions and phosphate ions. In this process fluoride ions may be present in the phosphate solutions. It is immaterial which ionic solution is used to treat the teeth first. By sequentially applying calcium and phosphate ions to the tooth surface high concentrations of the ions are able to penetrate into lesions in solution form, where they precipitate as a calcium phosphate salt when ions from the second treatment solution diffuse in. While apparently successful this method involves the inconvenience of a plurality of sequential applications which can also be found to be time consuming.
Thus, the problem with known remineralization compositions and techniques is that there is not a one-part, stable remineralizing composition that may be suitably prepared as a mouthwash or rinse and can be incorporated into other dentifrice compositions such as a toothpaste or gel, troche, chewing gum, lozenge and the like.
There is a need for a method of remineralizing dental enamel which employes a stable, single-part remineralizing composition and does not require excessive amounts of solution and inordinately long or frequent exposure times.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a single-part stable composition and process for the remineralization and the prevention of demineralization of human teeth, which process and composition are capable of effectively incorporating calcium ions, phosphate ions and fluoride ions into the dental enamel, the composition also being easily usable by the consumer and not differing significantly, in flavor and appearance, from customary dental cosmetics.